Blinded by Love
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Il aurait dû le voir venir.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**Blinded by Love**_

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Angst

Spoilers : Heroes, Threads

Saison : Fin de la huit, après Threads

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Rating: R (M)

Avertissements : situation sexuelle

Résumé : Il aurait dû le voir venir. Point de vue de Pete.

**Note de l'auteur** : Beaucoup de fans de SG1 (et notamment les shippers) détestent Pete. Ce que nous devons nous rappeler, c'est qu'il est un homme gentil et qui adore Sam et lui a permis d'explorer une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle avait négligée sans briser les règlements et créer une situation impossible pour elle. Sa relation avec Pete l'a également convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à Jack éternellement et être heureuse. Cette relation l'a convaincue d'espérer et d'attendre pour le véritable désir de son cœur. Ma Beta est en vacances, donc toute erreur est mienne.

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : encore une histoire racontée par Pete… (promis, c'est la dernière ! lol). Allez, soyez indulgent et laissez-vous tenter... C'est quand même une fic de Gen !

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors qu'il est à ses côtés et tient son bras de manière protectrice – presque possessive – près de la tombe de Jacob Carter sous un ciel morne d'un gris sombre, je me demande comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle. Moi, détective chevronné, vétéran de bien des liaisons amoureuses compliquées, autrefois cynique et lucide, qui avait fait vœu de ne jamais être embobiné à nouveau par l'amour.

Pour moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Ca avait toujours été lui.

Elle n'a probablement pas réalisé qu'elle s'appuie sur lui, ses épaules voûtées par le chagrin et son visage dévasté par la perte. Elle pense probablement qu'elle présente une façade maîtrisée, pleine de sang-froid à ceux qui sont autour d'elle alors qu'ils abaissent le cercueil sombre dans le sol. Et peut-être que c'est vrai pour la grande majorité des personnes. Mais pas pour moi.

Je peux clairement le voir maintenant – combien elle compte sur lui, combien elle a besoin de lui, combien elle l'aime. Je peux voir comment il rend son immense chagrin plus supportable en se tenant simplement à ses côtés, offrant un soutien silencieux. Et j'ai mal pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne peut toujours pas l'avoir.

Son regard bleu limpide se lève de la vision lugubre avant de rencontrer le mien alors que je me tiens debout devant elle, de l'autre côté du trou dans le sol. Elle essaie de me sourire, et je sais qu'elle est surprise mais reconnaissante que je sois là, à l'enterrement de son père, un homme que je venais de rencontrer. Je sais qu'elle réalise que je suis là pour elle, parce que je ne lui en veux pas. Parce que je l'aime encore et tiens à elle. Et elle essaie de sourire pour communiquer sa reconnaissance.

Elle n'y arrive pas vraiment, mais je comprends quand même. Elle a toujours été capable de dire tellement de choses rien que d'un regard ! Et c'est pourquoi c'est encore plus incroyable pour moi de ne pas avoir compris avant.

Le général qui se tient solidement à côté d'elle rencontre aussi mes yeux brièvement, et il hoche sa tête d'un air sévère en signe de salut. Il ne réalise probablement pas comment ses doigts serre son bras juste un peu plus, ou comment il se rapproche un peu plus d'elle alors que le prêtre continue de radoter à propos des âmes qui ont souffert et de paix éternelle au paradis. Son regard inquiet vient se poser sur son visage alors qu'elle frisonne d'un sanglot à peine contenu, un qu'elle réussit à garder silencieux en déglutissant et en fermant les yeux alors que le prêtre arrive à la fin et un soudain silence enveloppe l'assemblée.

Cassandra aussi se tenait à ses côtés. Elle prit la main de Sam et la serra en lui tendant une rose blanche pour la jeter sur le couvercle du cercueil. Sam la prit en silence et fit deux pas pour lâcher la fleur, ses doigts tremblant de chagrin. Teal'c, paraissant très humain dans son costume noir et son feutre, se tenait à côté de la jeune fille alors qu'il regardait intensément les mouvements de Sam, prêt à la rattraper si elle devait chanceler.

Ses trois amis bien aimés restèrent en arrière, l'environnant toujours mais lui allouant un moment de solitude alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux à son père défunt. Et je dus fermer les yeux, prenant douloureusement conscience que je n'avais jamais appartenu à ce groupe, si proche d'elle, si intimement entrelacé avec sa vie. Pas de la façon dont ces êtres l'étaient. Pas de la façon dont son amie morte, le Dr. Fraiser, l'était. Pas de la façon dont son ami absent, l'est aussi. Et surtout pas de la façon dont son général l'est.

Et je me rappelle amèrement la première fois que j'ai ressenti cette panique insidieuse caresser fugitivement mon subconscient, mais je l'avais fermement ignorée. Cette première fois, j'aurais dû m'interroger sur ma place dans la vie de Sam Carter. Et cette première fois, j'ai aveuglément mis de côté cette pensée et choisi de croire qu'elle m'appartenait.

_Sam paraissait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture officielle noire et s'y pencha pour dire quelques mots à la personne à l'intérieur. Elle croisa ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle discutait avec la silhouette cachée, soit de chagrin soit de froid, Pete n'en était pas sûr. Mais il la vit finalement hocher la tête et refermer la portière, permettant à la voiture de démarrer et de continuer vers sa prochaine destination._

_Elle resta debout près du trottoir à la regarder disparaître dans la nuit, serrant toujours ses bras étroitement autour d'elle, mais ne semblant pas vouloir bouger, faisant s'interroger Pete sur l'identité de la personne dans la voiture. Pourquoi semblait-elle si perdue, solitaire et malheureuse en regardant les feux de signalisation s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles ?_

_Il bougea de sa position près de la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, s'avançant sur le porche couvert en l'appelant. Sa tête pivota brusquement vers lui, surprise de le trouver là._

_Elle lui avait parlé brièvement par téléphone plus tôt. Elle avait résumé d'une voix morne, presque sans vie, les horribles événements du jour. Sa meilleure amie était morte, et son supérieur avait été blessé. Pete avait transmis sa sympathie, sachant combien ses mots étaient inappropriés, et avait insisté pour prendre une permission et de l'attendre chez elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule._

_Elle avait tenté de l'en dissuader, lui disant qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quand elle rentrerait et qu'elle aurait à partir tôt le lendemain matin pour aller chercher Cassie à l'université._

_Il avait choisi d'ignorer ses paroles et de l'attendre. Il était à présent 2 heures du matin lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche fatiguée, ses bras toujours croisés étroitement devant elle. « Pete, que fais-tu ici ? »_

_Il soupira en refermant la distance pour l'accueillir, ses bras l'enveloppant en une douce étreinte. « Quelle question, Sam ! Bien sûr que je suis là ! Tu viens de perdre ta meilleure amie. »_

_Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement les siens et il aurait pu jurer avoir détecté de la culpabilité dans son coup d'œil furtif, lequel se porta subrepticement sur la porte d'entrée. Sam s'écarta de ses bras et se tourna vers le porche. « Tu ne devrais pas être là, » répondit-elle catégoriquement._

_Pete était déçu par son accueil moins que chaleureux, mais choisit de croire qu'elle était toujours en état de choc. « Ce n'est rien. J'ai pris deux jours pour pouvoir être là pour toi. Rien d'autre n'est plus important. »_

_Elle se figea à mi-foulée, mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Elle poursuivit son chemin et entra dans la maison, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre._

_Pete la suivit en silence, verrouillant la porte d'entrée et accrochant soigneusement sa veste en cuir dont elle s'était défaussée. Il entra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, ôtant lentement ses chaussures. Il ne dit rien, attendant sa réaction, l'observant attentivement et se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la faire se sentir mieux._

_« Comment va ton supérieur ? » demanda-t-il soudain, se surprenant lui-même par la question, et il la vit se raidir._

_« Il va s'en remettre. Il devrait être bientôt chez lui. C'était le Colonel O'Neill dans la voiture. Le chauffeur l'aidera à s'installer. » Elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder en répondant, et ce premier frisson de peur secoua son âme._

_« Je suis heureux d'entendre qu'il va s'en sortir. Ton amie docteur n'a pas eu autant de chance. » Il grimaça aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, mais Sam ne réagit pas. Elle continua de se déshabiller, ses mouvements maladroits et raides, ses yeux évitant les siens._

_« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Peut-être du café ou du thé ? » demanda-t-il avec sollicitude._

_« Non, merci, » répondit-elle rapidement en disparaissant dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et mettre son pyjama._

_Pete s'assit sur le lit, ayant l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, ni le bienvenu, mais déterminé à être là pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna, et il se leva lentement pour y répondre, se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler au milieu de la nuit._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, cependant, Sam bondit hors de la salle de bain et le saisit avant lui, le bousculant quasiment au passage._

_« Je le prends ! » dit-elle en l'atteignant et décrocha le récepteur, se retournant et repartant rapidement vers la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et Pete se tint simplement là, déconcerté. _

_Sa curiosité naturelle le fit s'approcher de la porte et il s'efforça d'écouter. Il saisit quelques mots ici et là. « Vous allez bien ? » « Appelez-moi si... » « ... vous n'avez pas à être seul. » Elle sembla écouter pendant un moment, ne disant rien. Puis il l'entendit clairement dire d'une voix forte, perdant son sang-froid alors qu'elle sanglotait, « Dieu merci, ce n'était pas vous ! »_

_Pete faillit ouvrir la porte, l'écoutant sangloter ouvertement et se demandant si elle était encore au téléphone. Il décida de ne pas le faire, presque effrayé de découvrir, et il quitta la chambre. Il s'assit dans la cuisine, attendant qu'elle en sorte et essayant de ne pas s'interroger sur l'identité de la personne à l'autre bout du fil, bien qu'il pensait le savoir._

_Sam émergea finalement de sa chambre, les yeux encore remplis de larmes alors qu'elle se tenait près de la porte de la cuisine, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il la fixa simplement, se mordant la langue, terrifié de poser des questions et d'obtenir des réponses._

_Elle mit finalement fin au silence. « J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais... Pete, vraiment. C'est juste que... Je crois que je suis encore... Je... » balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment expliquer._

_« Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » répondit-il gentiment._

_« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule pour l'instant, » dit-elle à voix basse, baissant les yeux sur le sol._

_« D'accord. Je vais y aller, » proposa-t-il volontiers, se mettant sur ses pieds._

_« Non, tu n'as pas à partir, » protesta-t-elle. « Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami si tu veux. Je... C'est juste que... Je ne pense pas que je dormirai beaucoup cette nuit. »_

_« Sam, je me fiche de rester éveillé toute la nuit avec toi ! Je veux être là pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. Il s'arrêta quand il la vit faire un pas en arrière._

_« Ce n'est pas... s'il te plait... Pete, » balbutia-t-elle. « J'ai juste besoin d'être seule pendant quelque temps, » termina-t-elle. Puis son visage se plissa, à nouveau au bord des larmes. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et ajouta, « Je te verrai au matin. Essaie de dormir un peu. » Puis elle disparut dans le couloir._

_Pete resta seul au milieu de la cuisine de Sam, l'écoutant refermer et verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Après quelques instants, il éteignit la lumière et alla dans la chambre d'ami._

Ce fut la première fois que je me sentis menacé par la relation de Sam avec son supérieur. J'en ai déduit que c'était lui qui était au téléphone ; celui pour qui elle était si inquiète ; celui pour qui elle avait remercié Dieu. Je me rappelle comment je suis resté étendu éveillé pendant des heures cette nuit-là, me souvenant de la première fois que j'avais rencontré Jack O'Neill.

C'était à l'infirmerie du SGC, après notre confrontation avec Osiris/Sarah Gardner, quelques heures seulement après que Sam m'ait dit tous les petits détails totalement incroyables à propos de son travail.

Je me rappelle combien je m'étais senti mal à l'aise et insignifiant quand O'Neill s'était montré pour voir Sam, paraissant plus vrai que nature et très autoritaire, m'adressant un salut tolérant mais à peine poli quand elle nous a présentés.

A l'époque, j'ai pensé qu'il avait été contrarié par mon ingérence. Mais maintenant j'imagine bien ce qu'il a dû ressentir en rencontrant l'homme qui lui avait pris celle qu'il aimait. Parce que maintenant je n'ai aucun doute qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme elle était amoureuse de lui, peut-être même plus.

Les yeux de Sam avaient semblé plus grands et plus bleus quand elle s'était adressée à lui. Elle était différente quand elle lui parlait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose, quelque chose de spécial dans leurs interactions. Mais j'avais été incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était à cette époque.

Cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour le colonel. Il était beaucoup plus vieux, pas particulièrement beau, plutôt grognon, et indéniablement rude sur les bords. Pourtant elle s'était adressée à lui avec un respect manifeste et était pendue à chacun de ses mots, ce que j'ai naturellement mis sur le fait que le colonel était son supérieur.

Mais cette nuit-là, dans la chambre d'ami de Sam, alors que j'étais étendu encore habillé sur le lit non défait, je me suis interrogé. Au matin, cependant, après quelques heures de sommeil, j'avais écarté avec entêtement ma peur en la jugeant irrationnelle. Sa réaction était normale. Elle avait subi une expérience traumatisante. Elle tenait à son supérieur et à ses coéquipiers. C'était parfaitement naturel qu'elle s'inquiète pour eux, bien sûr.

Je me souviens de l'avoir entendue s'afférer dans la cuisine, de m'être lavé le visage, brossé les dents et d'être parti à sa recherche. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans la cuisine, je suis donc allé dans sa chambre.

Elle était assise sur le lit, enveloppée dans une robe de bain blanche, ses cheveux mouillés après la douche. Elle avait une tasse de café dans la main, et elle se tourna vers moi quand elle m'entendit entrer. « Il y a du café dans la cuisine si tu en veux, » dit-elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, son visage pâle à cause du manque de sommeil. « Je dois me préparer et aller chercher Cassie. Je serai de retour tard ce soir. »

« D'accord. Comment te sens-tu ? » ai-je demandé, inquiet, mon amour pour elle vibrant dans ma voix circonspecte.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle baissa juste les yeux sur sa tasse de café, et je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, mon bras venant se poser timidement autour de ses épaules. Ses doigts tremblaient, et je décidai qu'il était plus prudent de prendre la tasse de sa main et de la poser sur la table de chevet.

Quand je me suis tourné à nouveau vers elle, j'ai rencontré ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur mon visage avec une expression proche du désespoir. Elle fit alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Elle saisit brutalement mon visage et m'embrassa farouchement, sa bouche avide et désespérée contre la mienne, et j'eus l'impression d'exploser d'une excitation primitive.

Nous sommes tombés sur le lit et avons mutuellement arraché frénétiquement nos vêtements – les siens consistant seulement en une robe de bain sur son corps nu. Nous avons eu un rapport sexuel violent et brutal dans les secondes qui suivirent. L'intensité de sa demande me prit complètement par surprise, ses mains puissantes, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair, ses gémissements un mélange de désir et de larmes.

Sam pleurait lorsque nous avons repris nos sens, haletant à cause de l'effort dans l'instant qui suivit notre accouplement soudain, son visage rouge et ses yeux étroitement fermés. Quand elle les ouvrit finalement, elle ne me regarda pas. Elle détourna résolument ses yeux de mon regard interrogateur et proclama qu'elle devait se hâter et prendre un avion.

Je l'ai regardée partir ce matin-là avec le sentiment angoissant qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec moi, mais avec une ombre dans son esprit. Une ombre qu'elle refusait de reconnaître.

Maintenant je suis certain que l'ombre avait un visage. Elle avait fait l'amour au Colonel O'Neill ce matin-là, il y a si longtemps. Elle avait pris mon corps et l'avait utilisé pour réaliser la seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter un certain réconfort dans sa douleur extrême. Et je sais qu'elle s'est sentie honteuse et coupable après coup.

Je me rappelle que lorsque Sam est revenue cette nuit-là, elle avait recouvré en partie son sang-froid. Elle avait été inquiète pour Cassie et avait concentré ses efforts sur le bien-être de la jeune fille, oubliant presque son propre bien-être. Elle avait été la Sam Carter à laquelle j'étais habitué. Elle était redevenue elle-même en l'espace de quelques heures, et j'avais été si soulagé que j'ai refusé de m'étendre sur toute cette expérience, la verrouillant fermement dans mon subconscient, pour ne plus jamais la réexaminer... jusqu'à maintenant.

Je regarde maintenant les deux officiers devant moi alors que les gens profitent de l'occasion pour s'approcher de Sam et lui offrir leurs condoléances. Jack O'Neill se tient silencieusement à ses côtés, Cassie et Teal'c légèrement derrière elle, pendant que Sam accepte poliment et stoïquement tous les mots de sympathie.

Je suis le dernier à s'approcher. Je me tiens devant elle, mes yeux cherchant les siens pour un quelconque vestige d'amour ou de regret, espérant encore malgré mes récentes réflexions, mais ne trouvant rien sinon affection et reconnaissance.

Sam réussit à me sourire. « Pete, » dit-elle.

« Il fallait que je sois là. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je te suis reconnaissante d'être là. »

« Sam, je... » j'hésite. Que puis-je lui dire avec la présence des autres ? Je regarde Jack O'Neill et le supplie silencieusement.

Ses yeux n'expriment rien, mais sa main lâche son bras et il lui dit qu'il l'attendra à la voiture. Elle acquiesce et lui sourit avec reconnaissance, puis ses yeux s'attardent sur lui alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Teal'c et Cassie le suivent et grimpent sans hésitation dans la berline et partent. Ils se dirigent sûrement vers la maison de Sam pour la réception, où Mark et sa famille doivent attendre. Il m'avait informé qu'ils ne pourraient pas arriver à temps pour l'enterrement. Il avait insisté pour que je vienne à la réception, mais j'avais décliné. Rien que de me tenir là à regarder mon ex-fiancée pendant une heure avait été suffisamment difficile.

Quand elle se tourne vers moi, je n'hésite pas. « Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour ton père. Et je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas fâché, que je comprends, et que j'espère vraiment que tu seras heureuse. »

Sa main froide se tend vers la mienne et serre mes doigts, et je savoure la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne une dernière fois. Mais trop rapidement elle me lâche. « Je le sais, Pete. Tu me l'as déjà dit, et je t'ai cru. J'ai toujours aimé cela chez toi. Tu as toujours été tellement bon pour moi ! »

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sam. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Vas chercher ce que tu désires. Ne laisse pas les règlements se mettre sur ton chemin, » conseillé-je avec véhémence. Je pense ce que je dis. Elle mérite vraiment son bonheur. Comment l'armée peut-elle se mettre entre elle et son bonheur après tout ce qu'elle a fait et sacrifié ?

Sa surprise est évidente dans le regard qu'elle m'adresse. Elle a un petit rire amer et elle confie, « Mon père m'a dit exactement la même chose ! »

« Et il avait raison, » déclaré-je. Je lui ai alors souri, tendant mes bras vers elle, la prenant une dernière fois dans mes bras douloureusement vides. Elle se laisse faire, posant ses mains douces sur ma taille.

« Merci, Pete, » murmure-t-elle contre mon cou.

« Je t'aime, Sam, » dis-je, me reculant et la regardant dans ses yeux bleus humides. « Mais je ne suis plus aveugle. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et que tu ne seras heureuse que quand vous deux serez ensemble. Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais sois heureuse... pour moi. D'accord ? »

Elle me fixe pendant très longtemps, comme si elle essayait de résoudre une énigme complexe. Puis elle hoche finalement la tête et dit, « D'accord. Je le ferai. »

Je la laisse partir et regarde sa mince silhouette se diriger vers lui, vêtue de son uniforme et réussissant quand même à paraître féminine et vulnérable. Elle atteint finalement le 4x4 noir et l'homme qui se tenait à côté. Il lui ouvre la portière, mais je remarque qu'il prend sa main pendant quelques instants et il la fixe sans dire un mot. Puis elle monte dedans et il ferme la portière derrière elle.

Jack O'Neill se tourne vers moi au moment de monter dans son véhicule, s'arrête un long moment, puis il monte à l'intérieur.

Aucun d'eux ne regarde en arrière alors qu'ils partent, mais je garde mes yeux sur la tête blonde dans le siège passager. C'est peut-être le dernier aperçu que j'aurais de la femme qui a volé mon cœur, qui m'a montré ce que le vrai bonheur était, et puis qui s'est éloignée, pleine de remords, pour se donner une chance d'être vraiment heureuse.

The end

* * *

_Note__ : c'est une fic que j'ai 'redécouverte'. A la première lecture, je ne l'avais pas trop aimée, puis récemment, en repassant en revue les 'petites' fics de Gen, je l'ai relue et ça a été une révélation, lol. J'ai vraiment aimé comment Gen a traité les sentiments de Pete : on en viendrait à aimer le perso. _

_Cela étant dit, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre avis m'intéresse ! lol_

_(Rassurez-vous, il n'y aura plus d'autre fic racontée du point de vue de Pete…)_


End file.
